


Rollerskating!

by panwithaplan7



Series: Voltron One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Future Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pidge plays Roller Derby, klance proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwithaplan7/pseuds/panwithaplan7
Summary: 2 years after saving Earth, Voltron meets up at a Roller Rink to have some fun.(Sorry, I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Rollerskating!

Two years after Voltron had saved Earth, they were meeting up for their annual get together. Usually they had it in the Atlas or near the Garrison, but they had changed it up this year. They had decided to take everyone to a roller rink.

It was the day that they were meeting and Keith was bouncing off the walls. It had been a while since he had seen everyone and he was excited. But what he was most excited about was the place itself. When Keith was a kid he had known Pidge and Matt. Pidge and Keith had learned to skate together, doing it over and over until they were super fast. Once Pidge was old enough she had started to do roller derby. Keith would always go to Pidge's match's and cheer her on. Even when they had gotten back to Earth, Keith and Pidge had bought some skates and raced through the hallways. Shiro would always be running behind them, yelling for them to put a helmet on and be careful. Keith was snapped out the flashback when he heard his boyfriend clear his throat. "Are you ready babe? We should be leaving soon if we want to be there on time." Lance asked looking at Keith. Keith nodded and ran out to the car, dragging Lance behind him. Lance smiled and kissed his cheek before getting into the car.

As soon as the car had stopped in front of the roller rink, Keith had sprinted towards the door. Lance jumped out racing to follow his boyfriend. Lance caught up with Keith at the door, grabbing his hand so he wouldn't lose him and throwing open the door. They went inside and immediately saw Pidge jumping up and down trying to find them. Lance waved at her and started walking towards the group. When Keith and Lance got to the group, Pidge ran into Keith knocking him to the ground. Keith shrieked as he went down, trying to push Pidge off him. "Get off me you Gremlin!" Shiro laughed and pulled Pidge off. Lance pulled Keith up, and dusted him off. They all headed over to grab the skates and put them on. Keith and Pidge had to help Coran and Allura get their skates on, as they had never heard of roller skating. When they had asked Allura and Coran if they had something like roller skating, Coran had told them a very long story about the time he had fought a Yalmor on a Nekmit which were like rolling wheels on your hands.

As soon as everyone got on the rink, Allura and Coran had already fallen over. After seeing that the Alteans would not be able to stay up, Shiro and Keith got them the pusher things to help them stay upright.

Hunk stumbled around the rink for five minutes then got off to watch everybody else, and eat food from the snack bar. Lance had bragged earlier about being able to skate, but once he actually got on the rink he was clinging onto Keith trying not to fall over. When Shiro was younger, he had tried to learn how to skate along with Pidge and Keith but he had never gotten the hang of it. Now wasn't any different as Shiro was hanging onto the side, barely moving. After a while Keith had ditched Lance and he and Pidge were racing. Pidge was always just a little ahead because she had often played jammer so she needed to be fast.

After about an hour of everyone just skating around, they had seen Coran put the skates on his hands and do better than he had done the whole time.

Lance and Keith were skating together again, when Lance had fallen over. Keith had gone over to see if Lance was okay, when he , saw that Lance was on one knee and was holding something. Keith put his hands over his mouth, knowing what was happening. Lance looked up at Keith and said " Keith, I've known you for five years and I have never loved and been more annoyed by someone. Everyday you remind me how lucky I am to be with you. Will you marry me?" Keith covered his eyes trying not to cry. He muttered "you asshole, you beat me to it." Lance stood up and asked "so is that a yes?" Keith nodded and pulled Lance into a hug. When they pulled apart, Lance slipped the ring onto Keiths finger, and everyone started clapping. Keith looked up to see all of their friends crying and Hunk taking a video. "Did you plan all of this?" Lance nodded, saying "I wanted to make it special." Keith grabbed his hand and helped him skate over to their friends. They were both pulled into hugs. They all went to the snack bar, getting drinks to celebrate. While Keith and Lance were driving back they were already planning the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a little rough but otherwise i'm happy about it and I hope everyone enjoyed it. If you have any request let me know (no smut though.) I have no knowledge of roller derby besides reading Roller Girl (great book by the way.) so if anything is incorrect let me know.
> 
> #black lives matter


End file.
